We are
by Magical Index
Summary: Hi my fanfic is here. Aoi is a guy who has had trouble making friends because of his appearance. He gets attacked by a girl (who will soon debut later) and forgot all but one thing. He's an actor who likes to cross dress. Another note. There all humans in this story.
1. Part one

I dont own sonic. Please enjoy._

Index who?

My face was pushed down on the sidewalk. By that one girl. She had beautiful red hair that went down her back to her knees and green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. The red was the same color of my blood that was pouring out of my nose just about everywhere else. She laughed. I looked up and said, "Thank you. I'm glad I could've made you smile."

The girl looked down at me and slapped me across the face. She kept laughing. I smiled and shed a tear.

The next day...

When I woke up I didn't know what happened. I lifted up my robe and saw a scars covered by bandages. My arms were covered with bruises and so were my legs.

"What the hell happened to me?"

I got up and winced in pain. I stood up straight and walked to a near by mirror and looked at my face. There was a scar in the shape of a cross on my face. My right cheek scarred. Forever.

I heard a knock at my door. Someone came in.

"Oh. Good you're awake. We were starting to get worried about you lady!" The guy said with a huge smile. He had crimson red eyes the color of mine. He had black and red hair.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a girl. Im a man."

He gasped. "Oh sorry. Its just with your body and the fact that your hair goes down to your butt. And your skirt! Its shorter than Sailor Moon short!"

"Hey! You dont have to be so mean. I just dress that way because its good for actors to be able to cross dress!"

"Well at least you remember something about yourself. To most people, that would have been a huge blur to them."

"Well everything else is..."

Someone else walked through the door. She had on a white top and a short red mini skirt. She smiled really wide.

"Hello! I'm here to talk to you! I hope Shadow didn't bother you in a way..."

Shadow spoke again. "What do you mean bother?"

I spoke after him. "Well I'm a guy so I'm not sure that he could-" I stopped before I said something rude. "But there's just one problem. I dont know who I am, where I am, or what happened to me."

"Well..." The guy and girl said in unison. "That's going to be a but hard to explain. Why dont you get some rest!"

"But did you not say that I was sleeping for the longest time ever?" I was getting more confused by the second.

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I think their out of character.


	2. Part Two

A.N.: I have the second chapter for you all please enjoy. I'm sorry if they seem a bit out of character but oh well.

The Shadow and the girl laughed awkwardly. They both spoke again. "Well do you want to meet the others then?"

There are others? Duh. In a building this huge there can't only be three people... "Can you at least tell me where I am first? Like I magically wake up and find myself in a weird room and two people I do not even know just start talking to me and they do not tell me where I am..." I gasped. "I'm sorry for being so rude about it but I just really want to know. Where am I?"

Shadow started talking. "Well actually I found you and brought you here. I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea what happened. But as for where you are...Amy fill her in on that please."

Why does he keep calling me a girl? "Excuse me but, I'm a guy."

Amy spoke. "Well I'm going to ignore that and tell you where you are now... You are at a school."

What the heck? What kind of school is this? Amy continued. "You're at a school for those who have had trouble with memory. And let's face it. When Shadow found you, he said you didn't remember anything at all. And when you woke up, you just happened to remember you are an actor."

Shadow jumped in. "Who likes to cross dress."

I was a bit confused even after being told all of that. Amy started talking again. "This is also a school for people with a special ability, and with the heavy amount of blood lost, any normal person would've died. Which means even after you recover your memory, you just may be staying for a while!" Amy smiled happily.

Shadow spoke up. "Well I think its time for you to meet the others now. Get dressed and come on. You can borrow some of Amy's clothes."

Amy looked up, "Hey! When did I agree with that?" She gasped. "Oh wow we forgot to give you a nickname! Shadow you're good at naming people! You name her!"

"Fine I'll name her. Even though I named her last time..." Shadow clapped his hands together. "I think we'll call you...Aoi. Because your hair is blue."


	3. Part three

A.N.: Herro everyone I have the next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the story.

Part 3

When I finished changing I felt a little weird because I'm not used to wearing this style of clothes. I was wearing a bright yellow dress and a white hair bow with a yellow flower in it and white flats. I had my hair in a pony tail and Amy helped me straighten it. But I have no idea why she thought yellow would look nice on me. I mean I think my eyes just ruin the whole outfit. "Okay...here I go." I opened the door and walked out of my room. What I saw was crazy but neat. Everyone was screaming and going crazy. But they were all sitting in chairs.

Someone poked my shoulder. I turn around to see who it is. I saw a guy with blue hair and jade eyes. He had a big smile on his face and he talked to me. "Hi! You look confused!"

"Yes I am actually. Why does it look like organized chaos in here?" I responded.

"Oh. That's how it always is most of the time. I'm Aiko. Because I love a lot of things and well...I act like a child sometimes!"

"I'm Aoi. Nice to meet you Aiko." Did everyone here really forget their memory like I did?

Aiko spoke to me again. "Would you like to meet my friends? There really cool." He smiled.

"I would but only if they don't act like that." I pointed in the direction of organized chaos.

"Oh no they don't. My friends and I are the only ones that are sane here."

Aiko walked me out doors and there were three people. One with orange hair and blue eyes, one with red hair and violet eyes and one with lavender hair and her eyes were some kind of orange.

A.N.: Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to get this one done faster because Sonic was going to be in it and I wanted him meeting "Aoi" to not take forever.


	4. Part 4

A.N.: Herro I have the next chapter. Also I dont own sonic.

Part four.

The three people I saw actually did look sane compared to the others. And if this is a school, why is nobody in their classes?

The orange haired one introduced himself. "Hi. People call me Kitsune. I really have no idea why and neither did Shadow. He just thought it would be a good name for me. So who are you?" He smiled.

"I'm Aoi. It's nice to meet you." I bowed my head. I dont know why I just felt that I needed to. Next the red head spoke to me. "I'm Aka. Because my hair is red."

Aka and I had got our names from the same resource. Maybe Shadow has done he and I names with laziness. Oh well. I like my name. And I hope it'll never change. It probably will. After I remember my actual name.

Then the lavender hair one spoke. "I'm Hoseki. I reminded Shadow and Amy of a gem for some reason."

After a while, we started talking and we really got along well. I guess they really were sane.

A few hours later...

I was in my room and I was feeling strange. I had a bad headache and was feeling dizzy. I pass out.

I'm having a nightmare. I can't breathe someone is suffocating me. I struggle and I can open my eyes.

I sit up in my bed, and look out the window. Its raining. Hard.

I look around the room. Its dark. The lights are off. I walk toward my door and twist the knob. Its locked. What's happening I dont even remember having a lock for my room door.

I hear a voice. "...Index..." It whispers. Index? What does that mean. I've heard that name before. Now I can't remember where. I hear the voice again and run through my door. I keep running the rain is splashing on my face. The only light is from that occasional lightning bolt in the sky. The ground is slippery. I can hear the footsteps of my pursuer coming near. I feel something pull my hair and pull me down.

When I look up I see this girl with long beautiful red hair and green eyes. By this time I had been punched and my nose is bleeding out heavier by every punch. She stomped on my stomach and I coughed up blood. She pulled out a knife and sliced my face twice. My tears brought a smile to her face. I pass out.

When I open my eyes again...

There is an ice pack on my forehead. I sit up and whisper, "Index...where have I heard that name from..." I look to my window. There's no rain. I look to my left and Shadow sleeping in a nearby chair. He must've been the one who found me. I lay back down on my back. Is this what happens whenever my memory is close to recovering?


End file.
